The First Snowfall
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: Rory wasn't there, Chris left her, so who could she watch the first snowfall with? ONESHOT Lorelai&Luke.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**My first one-shot. Who knows, if I get enough reviews, I'm going to continue.**

**Something exciting happened. I found out that my drum teacher played with Gill from Gilmore Girls. He ate dinner with him, and met his family, and everything! So, I know someone who knows a Gilmore Girls character. All right!**

**The First Snowfall**

Everyone was excited. The town was decorated for the holidays, and the winter. The forecasters on all channels were tracking down the storm. It was going to be the first snowfall of the season, and my kid wasn't here to watch it with me. It would be the first time without her. I felt so alone. Chris left me; and Rory was in London, so who was I supposed to be with during this magical moment?

I didn't have anyone. Sookie had her kids and Jackson, Michel had his dogs, even Kirk had someone to be with! Deep inside, I knew who I wanted to be with, but he was the one that ripped my marriage apart.

Slowly, I made my way to the gazebo, looking at the twinkling icicle lights. The sky was gray and dull, but the excitement in the town was bright and lively. Everyone was shopping for the holidays, or laughing with each other. It was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. So why did it feel like the worst?

It was because I didn't have him.

Taylor suddenly approached me. I knew he would be asking about the nativity scene costumes.

"I'll get them to you by Friday, Taylor," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Good." That was followed by a simple nod. Taylor walked away after that, to get back to his ice cream Shoppe. Like anyone would want ice cream in this weather.

I released a breath I did not know I was holding in, and saw a cloud of white.

"Wow, it's chilly," I muttered as I hopped down the steps of the gazebo. I kind of hugged myself, and decided to take a walk.

I walked past the diner, peering in. There was Luke, scrubbing away at the counter. I decided to walk in for some coffee.

Or was it something more that I wanted?

"We're closed," I heard as I walked in. He looked up at me.

"Hey," He said looking kind of puzzled as to why I'd be there. "I heard about…"

"No need to say more," I replied as I sat at the counter. There was a mug of coffee placed in front of me. "Thanks."

"No problem. So it's looking pretty gray out. Do you think it's going to snow?"

"Luke, do you watch television? It's all over the news, and the weather channels. Yes it's going to snow!"

"And Rory's not here?" He asked me. I shook my head and took a sip of coffee.

"Everybody but me has someone to watch the first snowfall with."

"Well…" Luke started stuttering, "I, well I mean, I don't have anyone to um, well, watch the first snowfall with." He rubbed the back of his neck, his elbow sticking out because his flannel shirt was rolled up.

"Luke, you're a snow person?" I heard myself ask.

"Well, I am out in the snow shoveling your driveway more than you are," He replied.

"True," I added to his remark and took another sip of coffee. "Why are you closed so early?" What was I doing now, playing 20 questions?

"Well, it's five now, and because of the snowfall happening, it seems as though everyone would rather be outside."

"Why don't we go outside?" I asked yet another question.

"What?"

"You know, watch the snowfall together."

"Won't Christopher be mad?" He asked. I really didn't want him to bring up Chris.

"He's long gone," I said softly. It was almost a whisper. I could tell that Luke saw the sadness on my face. But really, I wasn't surprised that he left me. I mean, he was right, I did still have feelings for Luke, more of which I was discovering every day.

"Hey, don't cry or anything," Luke said. "Let's go outside."

"Get a coat," I said as I was walking out the door with a smile on my face. He grabbed his coat and we stood in front of the diner together.

"So where to? The gazebo, or around the gazebo?"

"The gazebo sounds nice." We walked to the gazebo. Soon, flurries fell from the sky, dancing and twirling in the air. I smiled and looked at Luke who was also smiling. Soon the flurries turned to snowflakes, and we sat there and watched them.

I wanted to tell Luke in the romantic weather how I felt about him. I had to.

"Luke," I started.

"What is it, Lorelai?" He asked in his gentle voice.

"Luke, I love you."

"Don't worry, because I still love you too."

And that's when it happened. It seemed like all of my cares went away for that moment. Suddenly, I didn't care about not having Chris anymore, or Rory not being there. I wasn't alone. I was with Luke Danes. I was kissing Luke Danes during the first snowfall, in the gazebo. I didn't even care that Miss Patty and Babette saw.


End file.
